barsoomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Elcidman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Encyclopedia Barsoomia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:PrincessofMars.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ralok (Talk) 21:49, June 15, 2012 bit of a mistake hello new friend, it seems you have made a bit of a mistake . . .that was an image of Tardos Mors, not his son Mors Kajak . . . easy mistake! ralok 00:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see you are adding the category "deceased" to certain pages, I am sorry if this is a bit confusing but as there are various ongoing adaptions . . . these categories can cause confusion, this information we prefer to put in the body article. . . as well, I do not recall Lorquas Ptomel actually dying, I remember he actually took john carters side against tal hajus near the end of hte first book . . . ralok 01:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :You are confused with Tars Tarkas, Tarkas was the one that took John Carter's side against Tal Hajus. Lorquas Ptomel did die in the book, he was the first Martian that John Carter killed. John Carter killed Ptomel because he was cruel and abusive to Dejah Thoris when she was a prisoner in Thark. Sorry for the confusion. -Elcidman 8:40 PM June 16, 2012 (UTC) no no . . . chapter 24, Tars Tarkas finds a friend "Tal Hajus," said Lorquas Ptomel in a cold, hard voice, "never in my long life have I seen a jeddak of the Tharks so humiliated. There could be but one answer to this arraignment. We wait it." And still Tal Hajus stood as though electrified. "Chieftains," continued Lorquas Ptomel, "shall the jeddak, Tal Hajus, prove his fitness to rule over Tars Tarkas?" the first two martians John Carter killed were Dotar and Sojat, that is why he was given the name Dotar Sojat . . . ralok 01:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) no shame in being wrong friend, especialyl when dealing with someone who literally has an obsessive compulsion towards data like this . . . I read the first 4 chapters of princess, eight times, the first time I read the book just to be sure of something. ralok 03:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I remember John Carter killing someone because they were abusing and treating Dejah Thoris badly when she was a captive in Thark. It was one of the first guys he killed. I can't remember who they were, Dotar or Sojat? Was it Dotar or Sojat that was beating up Dejah Thoris? -Elcidman 7:31 PM :They dont say which was which, because they didnt give the name of either while he was killing them. Also I noticed that you seem to have confused the film version of Sab Than with the book version . . . as in the book matai sheng wasnt even in the first book. . . I will remind again, we dont use "Deceased" as a category here, because it is a spoiler. ralok 00:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :I just got done reading A Princess of Mars but I forgot what happened to Sab Than at the end. Did John Carter kill him if Matai Shang wasn't there? Or was it Tars Tarkas who killed Sab Than? I forgot what happened to Sab Than........ Elcidman 7:58 PM June 18, 2012 that is why we have the handy dandy PDF file for the first book! But I remember what happened, he couldnt kill Sab Than because of martian tradition, Tars Tarkas ended up killing sab than . . . thus giving John Carter dejah thoris in a way, and helping cement their lifelong friendship! ralok 02:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) still confuesd about dotar sojat whos which ? Manio1234567 (talk) 03:03, February 16, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure it really matters. Dotar and Sojat both exist for the sole purpose of dying so that Carter could take their names and their property. Are they given expanded roles in the comics or the movie? -- Gnostic (talk) 08:12, March 10, 2018 (UTC)